Cicada Hive
Cicada Hive is one of the nine Hives of Pantala. It is the home of Blue, Burnet and Luna, Cricket, and Silverspot, as well as many other SilkWings and HiveWings. It is ruled by Lady Cicada, and also houses her relative, Lady Scarab. It seems to be known for its Mosaic Garden. Residents *Aphid *Blue (formerly) *Burnet *Cadelle (formerly) *Criket's Grandfather *Chafer *Cricket (formerly) *Hawker *Io *Katydid *Lady Cicada (Ruler) *Lady Scarab *Luna (formerly) *Midge *Silverspot *Swordtail (formerly) *Silverspot's Mistress *Weevil The Mosaic Garden The Mosaic Garden is supposedly what Cicida Hive is known for. It is a giant garden is filled with beautiful flowers and plants, as well as different Mosaics depicting famous scenes. A notable mosaic is the Salvation Wall, a mosaic depicting the end of the Tree Wars with Queen Wasp standing over a pile of dead LeafWings and lifting up the Book of Clearsight into the sky. Marketplace The Cicada Hive marketplace includes numerous cafes, shops, stores, and more, as well as many posters of Queen Wasp. The marketplace also has candy stores like Sugar Dream and Droplets. Misbehaver's Way Misbehaver's Way is what the Cicada Hive uses as a punishment zone for those who break the rules. Cicada Hive hires special HiveWings with nerve poison in their claws to become elite squad troops for Misbehaver's Way. Instead of a prison, Cicada Hive puts their "misbehavers" on stone pedestals, after they are stabbed by the nerve poison in claws/stingers/tails/etc. The nerve poison, now in their bloodstream, causes them to not move, twitch, or even blink, although they still have their consciousness and can see, think, and feel pain. Cricket's School Although never officially named in The Lost Continent, Cricket's school is the only visited HiveWing schools in the Third Arc. The school is based around agriculture, plants, and growing, and hopes to turn their students into farmers. Silkworm Hall SIlkworm Hall is the school for the SilkWings who live in Cicada Hive. It teaches young SilkWings basic knowledge, silk studies, and most importantly, how to follow orders. Silkworm Hall takes field trips more than once a year to Misbehaver's Way, just to scare them into following the rules. Silkworm Hall was the school for all the main SilkWing characters in the third arc, like Blue, Luna, and Swordtail. The Cocoon The Cocoon is where all SilkWings living in Cicada Hive go to have their Metamorphosis. The Cocoon has balconies inside it where the family's sit and cheer on their kin as they go into the Metamorphosis process. When a SilkWing completes the process, they create their first silk tapestry and donate it to the Cocoon as an offering of thanks. Lady Cicada Art Gallery The Lady Cicada art gallery is a section in Cicada Hive dedicated to its ruler, Lady Cicada. The art gallery is full of paintings, sculptures, and other artwork of the hive ruler. Trivia * This is, so far, the only known Hive to have a Lady living in it that doesn't rule. Gallery For da wiki.jpg|A cicada Category:Locations Category:Pantalan Locations Category:Hives Category:LC Locations Category:HiveWing History Category:SilkWing History Category:Pantalan History Category:HQ Locations